


Celebratory Snoopy Dance

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Future Fic, Gen, Monologue, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Charlie Brown remembers his childhood and Snoopy.<br/>Disclaimer: Sparky Schultz owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebratory Snoopy Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



"It's simple. 

"No, wait, _dogs_ are simple. They love you. They want to be loved in return and will do anything for that attention. 

"They see you happy, they get happy, too.

"When I was a kid, I had a dog. His name was Snoopy. He didn't act like a lot of dogs. It was like he had this life of his own. Oh, he'd meet me after school like dogs do and he'd get excited at suppertime. And he'd try to cheer me up when I was feeling blue. 

"He didn't get a lot of chances to celebrate with me. I had a good childhood but I wasn't really a happy kid. Snoopy didn't care about that. He did whatever he could to be a good dog. He stuck up for me. 

"I've never met another dog like him. I don't think I ever will. He was one of a kind, from his dog house full of collectibles to his daydreams to the fact he loved me. And, in a way, his love made me the man I am today. 

"So thanks, Snoopy. I appreciate it."


End file.
